Prior art ladders used in industry and construction are often specifically designed to gain quick access to materials on the roof of a vehicle or on a shelf in a warehouse. In the case of a vehicle, for example, a construction van or truck, the ladder is typically vertically mounted relatively parallel to the side or rear of the vehicle in a single fixedly attached position. In this regard, a worker must maneuver the vehicle prior to loading or unloading materials to orientate the ladder to an accessible position relative to the desired material's site. This, oftentimes, is inconvenient, for example, in tight work zones or storage places.
In the case of a warehouse, typically the ladder must be removed from a storage site, carried to the desired material's location, raised to the desired height for loading or unloading of materials, lowered and then returned to the storage site. This can be burdensome and inconvenient, especially in crowded work zones or if frequent loading and unloading is required.
What is needed is a ladder that may be conveniently moved to an out-of-the-way yet accessible position, conveniently positioned for access to the roof of a vehicle or a shelf of a warehouse, and also readily and conveniently returned to its storage position.